The Legend of Pineflower
by Zenonia
Summary: "After wind has died, the single flower shall live on"    Rated "T" for blood/death scenes and grim content later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**Title: _The Legend of Pineflower_**

**Summary: _"After wind has died, the single flower shall live on"_**

**Rating: _T (blood/death scenes and grim content and ideas)_**

**Language: _English_**

**Genre: _Horror | Tragedy_**

_Alliance:_

**Future WindClan**

**Leader:**

_Nettlestar: A golden coloured she-cat with light green eyes._

**Deputy:**

_Hazelmoon: A mousy-brown she-cat with determined amber eyes._

**Medicine Cat:**

_Rabbitfoot: White tom with one blue eye, one yellow eye._

_Apprentice: Lakepaw: A light silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes._

**Warriors:**

_Quailfeather: A dark brown tabby she-cat with leafy-green eyes_

_Apprentice: Coalpaw_

_Squirrelfang: A scruffy orange and white mottled tom with greenish-yellow eyes._

_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Apprentices:**

_Coalpaw: A midnight-black tom with sinister-looking amber eyes._

_Fawnpaw: A brown and white mottled she-cat with cheerful orange eyes._

**Queens:**

_Voletail: Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Silverkit, Amberkit and Pinekit)_

**Elders:**

_**The Legend of Pineflower**_

"**Silverkit! Amberkit!**"Pinekit squealed excitedly to her sleeping siblings. The small bundles of fur nestled in beside their mother began to wake up, shuffling around lazily in the cramped nest. One, the little grey one, peeked a hazel eye out at his sister, groaning sleepily.

"**Pinekit... What are you doing...?" **He managed to say, after some effort. He opened both eyes, squinting in the morning light as he looked up at the dusty-colored kit bounding excitedly beside him.

"**Hazelmoon said we could go outside today, remember?"** the little kit was – apparently- very excited about their first journey from the nursery. Pinekit grabbed her brother by the ear and tugged gently.

**"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" **She mumbled through her mouthful of fuzzy ear.

After convincing her two litter-mates to get out of the nest, she bounded swiftly towards the entrance to the nursery. The three of then bounced anxiously just inside as they waited for their mother, Voletail to join them.

**"Mother, hurry u-up!" **Amberkit whined, excitement flowing through her, replacing the stiffness in her tired limbs.

**"Be patient, you two, I'm coming." **Their mother assured them, stretching in her nest. Then, getting up with the aid of the impatient kits, she padded out of the nest and sat down in the centre of the clearing, the kits following cautiously behind her.

**"Last one out is a piece of crowfood!" **Silverkit mewled as he raced outside. Amberkit followed him, catching up fast with her long legs as Pinekit trailed behind her.

** "Pinekit's the crowfood!" **Her two older siblings teased as they leaped and pranced around her.

** "No! I don't want to be the crowfood!" **She wailed, looking to Voletail dissapointedly.

Voletail merely gave the two a stern look as she basked in the warming morning sun. The queen closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep,expecting the kits to be safe, but alas, she was wrong.

As the kits watched their mother drift off, they talked about what they wanted to do when they were allowed to go into the forest. Unfortunately for Voletail, however, these weren't only dreams they were plans. After Voletail fell asleep, the kits sneaked off to the edge of camp, in order to avoid being caught and marched towards the entrance. Plodding cautiously outside, the kits stared in awe at the large expanse of forest in front of them. Of course, kits being kits, their attention span was limited and the trio had soon been drawn to the array of colourful leaves that scattered the ground.

Quite a bit of pouncing, chasing and tearing of the leaves later, the kits had become too involved in their game and had wandered very far from where they intended to stay: Right outside the entrance to camp. They wandered for a while, each sharing thoughts as to where they remember going and what they remembered passing until, each one, had admitted defeat.

**"What's mother going to think?" **Amberkit wailed, utterly depressed at the fact that they couldn't find their way home.

**"What if we never get to-" **Silverkit started but was soon cut off by Pinekit.

**"We'll find her, I know we will," **The confidence in her voice was contradicted by the doubtful look in her eyes.

** "We'll keep looking, the forest is only so big," **Silverkit told them, an adventurous gleam sparkled in his hazel eyes.

And with those words, the three determined kits plodded along through the leaves and debris of the forest in attempt to rediscover what they had lost.

**_A/N:_ That would make a good ending, huh? So determined. Unfortunately, I can't do that. The story must go on!**

As the moon rose, and the sky darkened from a soft lavender to a navy blue, the kits were beginning to tire.

**"Silverkit, I want to take a break," **Pinekit mumbled, she had lost her confidence and determination hours ago.

**"Alright, we should rest here," **he motioned towards a slight divot in the ground where the three of them could rest comfortably and, as they hoped, safely.

Silverkit, Amberkit and Pinekit waddled over to the crevice and lay down, each wishing for a nest, but still happy that they have each other.

By the time morning came, a search party consisting of Squirrelfang, Quailfeather and their apprentices had found the three and carried them back home while they were sleeping. As they awoke, their mother by their side, they were all delighted to be back home again. As Pinekit attempted to get up, she whined, and fell back to the dusty ground, revealing the cracked paw pads.

**"We'll all take a take a trip to go see Rabbitfoot, okay? He'll get you guys back in tip-top shape," **Voletail said after witnessing Pinekit's struggle to walk.

After the four of them had reached the medicine cat's den, and were given ointment for their paws, Rabbitfoot had said something that worried them,

**"After wind has died, the single flower shall live on" **The elderly cat rasped, his eyes somewhat glazed.

**"A-alright, Rabbitfoot. We'll be leaving now..." **Voletail dismissed nervously, herding her kits out of the den with her tail.

_**A/N:**** Well, then... This first chapter was a little fail-ish... But the good stuff starts in the next chapter ;3 Read, review and enjoy!**_

_**Also, I'm writing a fanfic with "Inotia". Our account is "CurFangs". Right now we're writing a story called "New Age Marauders" So check it out, 'kay? 'Til next time!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Cur**_


	2. Chapter 2: Full Moon Fright

_**A/N:**_** Hey, Fanfiction! I know, it's been a while since I've updated... I'm sorry. I'd like to give a special thanks to ****Violetsong****, ****moonfang16**** and ****Inotia**** who had inspired me to put my busy, troubled life aside for a moment to relax and write a little. Thanks guys! ;)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the idea of Warriors. I do, however, own all the characters in this story.**

**On to the story, now!**

**But first, a quick warning!**

_**Warning:**_** This chapter contains gruesome content and mysterious cliff-hangerish awesomeness that some may not be able to handle, read at your own risk.**

__

**"Mum, what does Rabbitfoot mean?"** Silverkit asked, his concern visible in all his scrunched-up facial features.

**"Don't worry, dear. Just- eh- a message for Nettlestar,"** Voletail quickly made up an excuse to calm the kits' anxiety.

They seemed to have taken it well, and shrugged casually before hopping off to play a game of _WindClan vs. ShadowClan_, with the company of some of the apprentices.

The kits were fairly dismayed after their older play-mates were taken away to the gathering, and had left them alone.

As the day wore on, and the sun began to set, the kits began to get bored of their game, and had soon abandoned it. They trudged lazily over to the den, at their mother's command, and flopped down in the nest, all three soon drifting off to sleep.

As the full moon rose slowly into the sky, all seemed well. The Clan slept in peace, and the forest was unusually quiet. All until now,

**"Aah! Someone help m-"** a terrified cry rang out from the warriors' den, followed by more screams from the other warriors.

In the dim light that the circular moon emitted, Nettlestar could just barely be seen darting across the clearing from her den to the warriors' den.

**"No, Quailfeather!"** Her anguished wail could be heard amid the suspicious murmurs of the other den residents.

**"Wh-what happened, Momma?"**

**"Is Quailfeather going to be okay?"**

**"Why does Nettlestar sound so sad?"  
><strong>  
>The kits threw questions at their mother, who's eyes were glazed over with worry. Quailfeather had been her litter-mate and her best friend for as long as she could remember.<p>

**"Stay here,"** She said sternly to the kits before bounding into the moonlit clearing to see what was the matter.

The mangled body of what used to be a beautiful tabby she-cat lay in the center of the den. The tears in her flesh where the dark rivers of crimson blood flowed out were almost bone-deep. Her throat was completely torn, almost to the point of where she was in two pieces, and the scarred, bleeding features of her face were frozen in a silent yowl of intense pain.

**"No! What happened?"** She turned to the warriors, asking none too gently. A snarl stretching her lips as she showed her teeth in a not-so-friendly smile.

**"I- I don't know. I think I speak for all the warriors when I say this, but it was almost like a shadow... It must have gotten it somehow while we were sleeping, attacked her, then left..."** Squirrelfang lowered his head mottled apologetically.

**"Well, what are we going to do? Surely we can't give her a proper burial like this,"** Hazelmoon looked over to the gnarled form of Quailfeather and winced sadly.

**"No! She was a great warrior! She deserves a burial,"** Voletail snapped at the deputy.

**"I'll get Rabitfoot to do what he can, and then we'll see,"** Nettlestar cut in quietly, then trotted out in the direction of the medicine den to rouse the elderly healer.

__

**A/N: What's gonna happen next? Is Quailfeather going to be buried? If not, how will the Clan react? Will they find out who or what had killed her? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review!**

**Review with what you think might happen (or with what you think happened to Quailfeather) and who knows, you might just inspire me!**

**Sincerely,**

**Cur.**


	3. Chapter 3: What Hurts The Most

**_A/N:_ Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! I haven't updated for a while... sorry... Anyways, This chapters not going to have much exciting (gotta build up the tension, you know?) so I thought I'd inform you that I'm writing a little HP one-shot called "Substitutions". It'll be posted later today as well... Maybe... Well, probably tomorrow...**

**_Warning:_ Nothing really interesting is going to happen in this chapter, so I'll try to make it short. Don't die of boredom.**

**_Disclaimer_: All the characters are mine, the plot is mine, but the idea of "Warriors" is all the Erins'.**

As the remaining warriors migrated swiftly out of the den, awaiting Nettlestar's return, they chatted silently about what might happen next. As they whispered, almost silently to each other, more small voices could be heard behind them, almost lost in the wind. As the warriors froze, scenting the air, an ominous shadowy shape bounded out into the clearing. The she-cats jumped, Hazelmoon letting out a startled squeak. The shadow's fiery eyes stared across the clearing at them.

"**Y-you have no business here, creature! Leave!" **Squirrelfang called out shakily, but bravely.

The dark creature seemed unmoved by the ginger and white tom's words. A confused glint flickered in his sinister eyes, however. The shady form moved forwards, some might say cautiously, as if this foe was afraid of the warriors.

"**S-Squirrelfang?" **A young voice emitted from the direction of the unseen creature as it continued to pad towards them.

"**How do you know me?" **The senior tom seemed startled at his name being called.

"**Squirrelfang, it's me, Coalpaw!" **The youthful tom stepped into the light that the bright moon shed into the clearing. **"What happened? We heard loud noises..." **the coal-black apprentice asked, gesturing with a swish of his tail towards Fawnpaw who looked equally as confused as he did.

"**Well- we uh... Er, You see, we just-" **Voletail stuttered, debating whether or not she should tell them about what had just happened. Just then, Nettlestar emerged from Rabbitfoot's den.

"**He says he'll do what he can, I just hope it's enough," **The honey coloured leader explained to them as the elderly medicine cat disappeared into the darkness of the warrior's den to inspect the damage.

"**What happened? Something happened, I just know it!" **Fawnpaw swished her mottled tail back and forth suspiciously, a look of accusation in her usually-cheerful orange eyes.

"**I smell blood! Nettlestar, what happened!" **Coalpaw demanded, he looked as if he were on the verge of tears. He was a smart young tom and had put two and two together. Everyone's grave expressions, the scent of blood, and the absence of his best friend, Quailfeather. Without waiting even a split second for an answer, he bolted for the warriors' den.

"**Coalpaw, No!" **Fawnpaw yowled, bounding quickly off after him. She had been a bit slower to put together the clues, but had stopped in her tracks, a look of horror quickly striking her face as she met up with Coalpaw, who was already curled up by the she-cat's body. His head was buried in her torn fur, and he seemed to be muttering inaudible words of inexplicable despair and sudden loneliness.

"**Oh, Coalpaw, I'm so sorry,"** Fawnpaw gasped, walking over to curl up with her den-mate in an attempt to comfort him.

The warriors peeked in the entrance of the den, sadness glimmered in each pair of eyes, yellow, green amber and odd eyes alike.

"**W-what's gonna happen now? What if this darkness comes back for us?" **Coalpaw raised his now-bloodstained head, his large watery eyes flicking between each of his clan-mates.

"**I- I don't know, Coalpaw... I just don't know..." **Nettlestar caught his distraught gaze quickly before it was hidden away beneath the bloodied fur once more. The golden she-cat looked up to the full moon, praying silently to StarClan answers.

**_A/N:_ I'm sad now... Anyways, Review! I'm still not too sure about the long-term plot, so if you have any ideas, review or shoot me a PM! See you next time,**

**Sincerely,**

**~Cur ;3**


End file.
